The present invention relates to accessories installed inside a car, and more particularly to accessories which provide protection from glare.
There is a general need to provide protection to car drivers from glare. In almost every car, a visor is installed on the driver-side to protect him/her from glare coming directly in front or from the left-hand side. Similarly, there is another visor on the front passenger side. However, the area around the rear mirror is not protected.
It is important that the driver should be fully aware of the surrounding traffic conditions at all times when driving, including the traffic at the rear. To avoid the glare around the rear mirror, a driver tends not to look at the rear mirror as often as he/she should. Not being fully aware of the traffic conditions, the driver could be more apt to accidents, with the safety of himself/herself and other road users being compromised.
However, no device is known to provide protection to the driver from glare around the rear mirror area.
It is understood that a patent application entitled "Extension Center Visor for Cars" was submitted on Jan. 10, 1995 by Angela Yuen Ching Ip, who is also the applicant of the present invention. But, that device, designed primarily for new cars, is not meant to be installed after the production of the car has been completed.
The great advantage of the present invention is that it is a device which can be simply clipped onto a conventional visor of any existing car at any time.
The present invention is to supplement the conventional visors to provide effective protection from glare at the area around the rear mirror.
The present invention is essential for safe driving.